World War III
by IvanRoshiaDa
Summary: The country once known as the Hero falls, and an unlikely villain steps up to take over.
1. Chapter One: Betrayal

How could it come to this? How could the greatest country in the world, the Hero himself, be reduced to such a pathetic pile? His hair was a mess, his glasses were crooked, and that glint of arrogance and pride had vanished from his eyes. He had no money. He had no military. The greatest country in the world had collapsed overnight. He didn't even wear his fancy Air Force One jacket anymore, because he had to sell it.

It was depressing, indeed, to see the Hero on his knees, knocking on England's door with a weak fist.

"England…! England, open up, please!" he wailed desperately. When England opened the door, he sounded annoyed at first.

"America, I told you countless time not to bother me—" And it was then he noticed his little brother's condition. His eyes widened in shock as America gribbed his pant legs, close to tears.

"England, you have to help me! Everything… everything is gone! I lost all my money, and China won't give me loans anymore! My military can't function anymore, and disease is starting to wipe out my people! You have to help me, please!" America stared at his brother in shock for a moment, then picked him up.

"…Come on. Let's go inside and talk about this over a cup of tea. I'll make… I'll make your old favorite." He offered a small smile.

America's eyes lit up when his brother offered help. He really had been iffy on whether England would even let him in or not, because of all the fighting and arguing they had done in their lifetime.

"R-Really? Thank you so much! Man, it's a relief to know that after all the times you've tried to kill me, called me names, and even spilled oil in my water, you still care!" America said. It was an odd compliment, but a compliment in some form nonetheless. England tried to keep smiling through this, though the sudden guilt hit him on the head like a falling brick. He said nothing in reply, and sat America down on a chair with a blanket over his shoulders while he went into the kitchen to make tea. When he returned, America took his cup gratefully and sipped at it timidly, as if rationing the drink.

"How is everyone else around you doing, America? Cuba, Mexico, Canada.. they've all got to have some kind of reaction to this," England asked him.

"Well… Mexico's always trying to come into my house, so not much has changed there. Cuba won't talk to me anymore, so I have no idea how he's doing. And Canada…" He thought for a moment. "Canada.. he's been staring out the window of his home towards me for a while now. It's creepy."

England frowned at this, but sighed gently. "Why don't we go back to your home? We need to make sure that no one tries to capture it." America nodded and stood up with his brother, and the two left for America's home.

At America's home, Canada was staring up at the house with some kind of deranged stare. He bent over and stuck his finger in the dirt.

"Nice and fertile…" he whispered. "Maybe now I can have some agriculture…" He turned to see America and England running up.

"Canada? What are you doing here?" America blinked in surprise, then smiled and set a hand on his other brother's shoulder. "Are you here to help me watch my house while I was out? Heh, thanks, man. Family really is looking out for me today, huh?"

"America… how would you react if someone took your land away from you?" Canada asked quietly. America thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd be really upset. I mean, I worked so hard to get my home the way it is. It's my pride and joy, really…" he answered. Canada smiled a little.

"England, why don't you go inside and make sure no one made their way inside before I got here?" he suggested. England hesitated before nodding slowly and walking inside, leaving the two brothers alone. They were silent for a while, until Canada spoke up again.

"I'll take it."

At first, America laughed. He thought Canada had made some sort of joke. When Canada didn't join him in laughing, he started to get scared.

"W-What? T-Take it…?" Canada nodded.

"It's a really nice place. I could make a lot of use out of it. I'll take it."

"Y-you… You can't be serious!" America gasped. The crazed smile on Canada's face told him otherwise. Canada set a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You're coming with me, little brother.." Canada gripped America's shirt and pulled him down, dragging him away.

America's eyes widened in horror. "E-ENGLAND! ENGLAND, HELP ME!" he shouted desperately at the top of his lungs. England burst out the door and gasped in shock to see Canada dragging America away.

"Canada? What are you doing? What the bloody hell is going on here?" he shouted. He tried to run towards the two to help America, but a bulky arm stopped him.

"You really think you can save America, da?" Russia smiled down at England sweetly. "Canada is a lot stronger than you think. You really should have paid more attention to him, da." England tried to run around Russia, but he ended up only being pushed down to the ground. When he tried to run through Russia, he was only held back.

"AMERICA! I PROMISE I'LL SAVE YOU!" England shouted.

America stared at his brother in horror, and tears filled both men's eyes as America and Canada disappeared in the distance.


	2. Chapter Two: Mission

Once America was out of sight, England turned and ran for home. He picked up the phone and called as many people as he could. Eventually, there was a big meeting of countries in England's kitchen.

"Okay, England, what eez all this?" France finally asked. "What eez all this panic for?"

England gulped. "Well, it's America…"

"That obnoxious little twerp, aru?" China shouted. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he can handle it! I have given him enough help as it is, aru!" England winced a little.

"It's difficult to explain… You see, Canada sort of… snapped. America hadn't been doing so well, and he used that to his advantage, and captured him."

Lithuania's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. America had been kidnapped? How awful! He looked around, and realized that Russia was nowhere to be seen…

France's eyes widened with this harsh reality. "C-Canada…?" He gulped. "'ow… 'ow could… Why would…" He closed his eyes tightly and stood up, grabbing England by the collar.

"This eez all your fault _vous le cul_!" he shouted. "If Canada had stayed with me, this would 'ave never 'appened!" Tears welled up in the man's eyes. England could only stare back in shock. He had forgotten, after so long, how much France cared about Canada. Flashbacks from the American Revolution resurfaced in his mind, and he felt even more empathy for his rival. Gently, England set a hand on his shoulder.

"France… You don't have to be a part in this. You don't have to fight. I… I kind of know what you're going through here. I won't make you go up against Canada." But France shook his head wildly.

"_Non, non_… As much as it weel 'urt, I 'ave to talk some sense into heem…" He let go of England and quietly sat back down. "I need to act as his big brother again…" He sighed painfully.

From outside, Prussia stared through the window to watch the meeting, not happy with the fact that he wasn't invited.

"_Arschlöcher, _not inviting me to their fancy meeting…" he muttered. "I technically have land. I am East Germany, technically… Vy was I not invited to this meeting?" He grumbled a little in disgust. "Vat are they even talking about? I mean, is it too much to at least fill a guy in about vat's going on in the vurld?"

"I know what you mean…" Sealand stood on the tips of his toes to try to look through the window. "No one recognizes me as a country, either, so I wasn't invited…" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Vell, I can understand vy for you. You're just a little pipsqveek. I vas vunce a poverful and awvsome country!" Prussia raised a fist and smiled up at the sky.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you were once, now does it?" Sealand continued to try to look through the window. Prussia frowned at him, but decided it would be useless to argue with a kid. He then smiled.

"I kind of like your attitude, kid. Vat's your name?" Sealand blinked and turned to look at him.

"Sealand, sir."

"Heh.. 'sir.' I like that. My friends call me Prussia. Vell, so do my enemies. Say, Sealand, vy don't you hang out vith me and be awesome?" Sealand blinked in surprise again.

"You mean… like a friend? An ally?" Sealand smiled at this, and nodded.

Just as the two made their alliance, a giant shadow loomed over them. Sealand turned his head slowly to see Russia smiling down on them, and squeaked loudly before hiding behind Prussia.

"Don't be afraid, little one. I'm just here for the meeting," Russia lied, knowing he wasn't invited to the meeting going on inside.

"Vell, just go on in, then," Prussia muttered, crossing his arms.

"After seeing you two, though, I think I'll pass. There's no reason any countries should go unaware of current events because of stupid England, _da_?"

"Vell, yeah…" Prussia murmured. "It's pretty unfair."

"I know just how to make you two recognized countries, easy." Sealand popped his head out from behind Prussia.

"Really? You can do that?"

"Of course. Just follow me, _da_." Russia turned and started to walk away. Prussia and Sealand looked at each other in hesitation, then followed him.

"So, Mister Russia, where are we going?" Sealand asked.

"To the house of a friend of mine. If you two make an alliance with him, you're sure to become recognized countries very quickly," Russia answered.

"Who is this friend of yours we're going to?" Prussia asked.

"Be patient. We're almost there." Russia finally stopped in front of a snow covered house in a cold, snow covered area. Prussia and Sealand stayed quiet as he knocked on the door, and Canada answered.

"Oh, Russia, it's you. And I see you've brought friends. Come in, come in." Canada stepped aside for the three, and Russia walked inside. Prussia and Sealand looked at each other before following him.

"Mister Russia told us you could make us recognized countries again if we became allies with you," Sealand told Canada. Canada nodded.

"I could. Both of you, follow me. Russia, why don't you go watch my little brother for a while," Canada said. Russia nodded and saluted Canada before walking off. Canada handed Prussia a document and a pen.

"Vat is this?" Prussia asked obnoxiously.

"A document declaring your independence from Germany. Just fill in where you need to, then sign your name," Canada told him. He pulled out another document that he signed himself and handed it to Sealand. "This is a document declaring our alliance," he told the boy. When Sealand started to read the conditions, he assured him that it was nothing big, and the naïve Sealand nodded and signed his name. When Prussia was finished with his declaration of independence, he signed his name on the alliance document.

"Then it's done. Soon you two should become very recognized countries," Canada told them. "Until then, you're free to stay here."

"Really? Thanks!" Sealand smiled, having no idea what he was getting into.

Everyone at the meeting at England's home was too busy arguing to notice Sealand, Prussia, and Russia at all. The arguing had gotten much worse since they left, and finally Japan slammed his hands on the table and stood to quiet everyone down.

"Shut up, aw of you!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "You all fairu to see how dire the situation reawy is! America is the heart of aw our economies, and if he farus, we aw do! And we owe him for making the majority of our homes the way they are today, and modernizing us!" Japan held out a hand in the middle of the table. "Who is with me?"

Everyone stared at him for a long moment, then Germany closed his eyes.

"Japan is right. Ve need to help America, or ve'll all fall vith him." He set his hand on Japan's. Lithuania stood up after him and set his hand in the growing pile.

"I will help, too! America was there for me during World War II, and I owe him!"

"I vill be doing no such thing!" Switzerland turned his head up and away. "And neither will you, Liechtenstein!"

"Yes, Big Brother…" Liechtenstein said quietly.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Italy set his hand in the pile as well.

"I'll help, too." France set his hand on top of Italy's.

England smiled at this, and set his hand on France's.

"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate it," England told them.

"Now we need to think of a cool name!" Italy said excitedly.


	3. Chapter Three: Family

Russia walked downstairs, having been instructed by Canada to watch America for a while again. Ever since England had declared war on Canada weeks ago, Canada had built a basement in his home to properly cage whatever spoils he obtained. America got his own cell, while others were stuck together in cells too small for them (Canada had gone and captured Australia and Cuba, among other countries).

America looked up miserably at Russia. He looked as if he had given up hope for rescue. After all this time, he had become convinced that England gave up on him. He was so crushed by his own beother capturing him, he was convinced from the first day that England had just been pretending to care so he could take over his land.

Russia opened up the cell and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"So, how is the hero feeling?" he asked with a cold voice. America said nothing. Russia grabbed his neck and pulled him up.

"I asked you a question," he growled. America still didn't reply, and ended up being tossed into the wall by Russia.

"When someone asks you a question, you should answer. It's polite." When America tried to pull himself up, Russia grabbed his collar and pulled America up to his face.

"You know, I don't find those 'In Soviet Russia' jokes your people make very funny. There's nothing funny about my pain. There's nothing funny about communism." Russia raised his leg to knee America in the stomach. America gasped and gagged, his eyes going wide as Russia dropped him back to the ground. Russia smiled a little.

"I dreamed for years of seeing you on your knees. It gives me great pleasure to finally see it." He stepped on America's back to pin him to the ground, then removed his foot and left the cell.

"Remember your manners next time, or you'll be in much more pain," he said after he closed the cell and was walking away.

"Eh? East, vat is this?" Germany asked as his brother shoved a document into his face.

"It's a declaration of independence. I don't wanna be 'East Germany' anymore. I wanna be Prussia again! My own country!" Prussia said with a smirk. Germany's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you can do that again? Vill you have any allies?" Prussia scoffed.

"Duh. I'm no idiot. I've got that kid Sealand… Russia… and Canada!" Germany's eyes widened, and he grabbed his brother by the collar.

"Did you just say Canada?" he shouted angrily. Prussia let out a yelp of surprise.

"Y-yeah! What's so bad about that?" Germany let go of Prussia and punched him in the face.

"Canada is the reason for the meeting ve had yesterday!" Germany shouted. "Ve're at var vith him! And you're telling me you just made an alliance vith him?" Prussia blinked in surprise.

"V-vat? Var?" Prussia rubbed his face where Germany had punched him and thought. So that's what Canada meant when he said he could easily make him and Sealand recognized countries… If they fought in this war, then people would recognize them. Prussia closed his eyes as he straightened himself, and looked his little brother in the eye.

"Vest, I've made my decision. If I stay here, then I von't get the respect I deserve. I von't be treated like a country. If I go vith Canada, I'll be respected and feared like I used to be. Goodbye, _mein bruder_." And just like that, Prussia left Germany's home.

Germany's eyes widened even more, and he stared at the door after his older brother was long gone. At first, he was ready to back out of the war and go neutral. But then he got a new idea. He would fight in the war for his brother, to bring him back home where he belonged. If Prussiahad only said something earlier, he would have given him more respect… Now he knew how to change, for the better.

"England…" Sealand walked up to his older brother while the other walk talking with Japan about strategies. While speaking, England waved the boy away. Sealand's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"England..!" Sealand repeated, slightly louder. Again, he was waved away.

"England, you jerk!" he shouted. England set his hand on the phone and turned to his little brother.

"Sealand, I'm really busy right now! Whatever it is, it can wait!" England snapped in frustration. Sealand's hands tightened into fists, and he stomped away. The boy grabbed some paper and a pen before beginning to write a note to his older brother.

_England, you jerk,_

_You never pay any attention to me. You're just a big bully, all the time. You don't even recognize me as a country. That's why I'm going off on my own, finally. I've made friends with Mister Canada and Mister Russia, and a nice fellow named Canada says he can make Prussia and I be recognized as countries, and that he'll house us and treat us with respect while we're there. So, I'm leaving, and I don't want you to be my big brother anymore. I may end up like America if I stay with you too long, anyway._

_Sealand_

When he was finished writing, Sealand snuck out the front door and ran off to Canada's home.

England paused when he heard the door open and shut. He quickly told Japan he's call back before hanging up and looking around. He stood and ran into the living room.

"Sealand…?" he called. He turned his head and noticed the note on the coffee table. He picked it up, and his eyes slowly widened. He covered his hand with his mouth, and small tears ran down his cheeks. Innocent little Sealand… made an alliance with Canada? Sealand was going to be part of this war? He ran out the door and looked around frantically.

"Sealand? SEALAND!" he called out. But there was no reply. England fell to his knees, and set his face in his hands.

"I… I'm a terrible big brother…"


	4. Chapter Four: Bloodshed

Months had passed since America's capture. England and the Continental Alliance had wasted no time in plotting how to rescue America from Canada, who mysteriously snapped into insanity and was waging war on the world. From the beginning, Canada was aided by Russia, and still remained the leader's faithful right-hand man and bulky bodyguard. The Polar Army was now also aided by Prussia and Sealand, who were both tricked into alliance by being bribed with countryhood, China, who had joined willingly because of America's amazingly high debt to him, and various other countries who joined either out of fear, force, or hatred. The method of how never really mattered to the Canadian, as long as he had power.

He did keep good track of who he had on his side, however.

And one day he happened to notice a little girl walking around his home quietly, not wanting to attract attention to herself. The Canadian raised an eyebrow, and walked slowly towards her. The little brown-haired girl's pace began to quicken at the sound of footsteps, but she froze at the Canadian's voice.

"Child, what are you doing walking around here all by yourself?"

The girl turned around fearlessly to face him with blank eyes.

"_Извините?_" she asked, pretending to not know English. Though the Russian she spoke was hint enough of where she could have come from, and it lowered Canada's suspicions slightly. But there was still the question of who she was.

"_Вы говорите по-английски_?" Canada asked her. He had picked up some Russian from back in the day, when Alaska had belonged to him. The girl hesitated.

"…_Da_." She spoke in an even quieter voice than before.

"Good. Now, you have a name?"

"…Kaliningrad," said the little girl. "Can I please go back to Big Brother Russia now?" She knew very well that Canada was Russia's superior, and to not be rude to him.

"Big Brother, eh?" Canada paused for a moment in thought, then shouted "Russia! Come here!" Almost immediately, the bulky Russian was downstairs at at attention.

"Yes, sir! What is—" It was then that he noticed little Kaliningrad. "Little sister, what are you doing down here?"

"I came down to get you some vodka and cakes, Brother. You looked so tired, I thought it would help," she answered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Now go back up to your room," Russia told her. Canada raised an eyebrow at Russia, finding it odd to see him so soft towards this little girl. It made him question Russia's real usefulness as a soldier. No, Russia was a good ally to have. He had so many soldiers at his disposal, and he alone was enough to take down any militia England could send. He knew he couldn't risk having Russia turn against him.

Kaliningrad gave Canada a small glance of suspicion with her blank expression as she scampered back upstairs. When she was gone, Canada let out a light sigh.

"Russia, I've been thinking… It's time to start showing those Continentals what we're really capable of," he said.

"You mean invasion?" Russia smiled at the thought, imagining Japan bloody and on the ground in defeat. Canada grinned.

"Invasion… It sounds so forced and evil. I prefer to just call it a visit." Russia snickered a little at this.

"Sounds like fun."

"Ugh. Those damn bastards dragged us right into the middle of the war. Why'd you have to agree to that stupid Alliance and drag me into this with you, you bastard? I don't care about any damn America, or Canada!" Romano spat at his younger brother as the two sat in front of their home in full military uniform with two heavy-looking guns by their feet. (Veneciano was ignoring the gun and was looking for a white flag, just in case)

"But Romano, we've got to be the good guys! Besides, all our brothers are helping in this, why not us?" Italy said excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Spain isn't part of this war at all! The bastard abandoned us here!" Romano shouted. He crossed his arms in frustration, and his helmet slid down to his nose. The tense silence was broken by a wicked chuckle.

"Don't worry, my tomato-loving Italian. I know exactly where you're coming from," Canada said as he approached the house. The younger of the Italy brothers shrieked and started to scramble around for a white flag. Romano's eyes narrowed, though he was just as shaken as his brother.

"My older brother would drag me into wars and quarrels I didn't want to be in all the time. Want to know how I dealt with him?" Canada held up a pistol as he continued to walk, and shot the Italian in blue as he scrambled in a panic. Almost immediately after the horrific boom of the gun, Veneciano stopped moving. Not even a little 'Ve' escaped his lips. Just silence.

Romano's eyes widened in horror. He said nothing as he stared at his fallen brother. Rage began to build inside him, and he reached for the gun beside him. All in one motion, Romano picked up the gun and stood up, pointing it at the Canadian. Blinded by fury and the want to avenge his brother, he charged head on towards the killer.

"YOU BASTAAAARD!" Romano shouted at the top of his lungs. Another gunshot pierced the air, and the Italian collapsed in mid-run.

Canada grinned in the deathly silence.

"Canada, do you want me to take them back with us?" Russia asked as he walked up from behind Canada, bending over to look at Romano as he laid awkwardly on the dirt.

"No. Leave them here, as a warning," Canada said, still grinning wickedly. "As a threat." Russia nodded and stood back up, and the two turned to leave the scene.

"Oy, Italy! I need to talk to you about so—ITALY?" Germany froze in his tracks to see the two Italians bloody on the ground.


	5. Chapter Five: Separation

Germany darted inside to call England, unfortunately knowing that he couldn't carry both Italians to a place where they could be treated by himself, especially when Canada could be anywhere. He dialed in a panic, and impatiently waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes?" England answered. "What is it, Italy?"

"England, it's Germany! Something terrible happened to Veneciano and Romano! I… I think Canada was just here, and they've both been shot..!" Germany shouted, his words slurring together as he rushed them out of his mouth. England's eyes widened in shock.

"Japan and I will be there as fast as we can. Don't worry, Germany!" England hung up, and Germany started to shake before hanging up as well. He wasn't normally one to act like this, but he was ganuinely scared… What was going to happen to his first friend? Was he going to make it? The German took a deep breath to calm himself before stepping outside, but then the panic returned.

Veneciano's unconcious body was missing. Only Romano's was lying there in the dirt. Tears or rage filled the German's eyes, and his hands tightened into shaking fists.

"Canada… " he whispered. Germany looked up at the sky. "CANADA, YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at the top his lungs.

It took only a few minutes for England and Japan to arrive at the scene, and they picked up Romano worlessly as Germany explained why there was an Italian missing, hiding his face as he did so.

"Germany, I promise you we'll win this war and bring Italy back," England said with a small, reassuring smile.

"I cannot herup but wonder how Mister Romano wiw react to this…" Japan said quietly. "Probabry not in a positive way…" England looked worriedly at the bloody wound in the older Italian brother's chest, thankful that it wasn't through his heart. He didn't want to witness any countries dying.

"How are you sure the shot didn't kill him?" Canada asked Russia as they walked back home, the younger Italian brother limp in Russia's arms.

"He's still breathing. If you listen carefully, you can hear it. You also didn't shoot a place where there were any major arteries; You only got his shoulder. I suppose if we left him there, he could have died of blood loss, but that wouldn't be possible with Germany already there," Russia answered.

"Well, excuse me for not being good with guns… Haven't used one of those things in years.." the Canadian muttered.

"I'm not insulting you, sir. We may be at an advantage with Italy. We could strike a deal with them, or use him as a human shield," Russia suggested.

"You haven't been around the Italy brothers much, have you? Neither are very useful. We were fine with only America. But I guess this is another step to conquest." Canada smiled a little. "We're starting to take more control of Europe. That's good."

"What we just did was fun. Where are we going to go next?" Russia smiled.

"…I have someone in mind you could pay a visit to."

Fortunately, England was able to patch Romano up, and after a few hours the Italian awoke slowly and dazedly.

"…Huh? He's starting to wake up!" England said.

_W-Where am I...? _Romano thought.

"Romano? Romano, you're okay!" shouted Spain, who had rushed over to see how his little brother was doing when he heard about what had happened.

_What happened… ? Italy… Little brother…_

"Oh, Romano, I'm so happy you're okay!" Spain continued.

_Was… was I able to help him…? I can't remember.. Everything went black.. Canada..._

"Ah ha ha! Calm down, Spain! Give him a little room!" England said.

_No… I… I couldn't save him… Veneciano…_

_He's dead… My little brother's dead… And there was nothing I could do about it…_

_I was too weak to save him… Too weak..._

Romano's eyes snapped open in full focus, wide with terror from his last memory and the fate of his brother. Both Spain and England froze.

"Ve… Vene… Veneciano…" Romano whimpered. Tears filled the Italian's eyes. "Veneciano…" Both of their faces fell to remorse.

"Romano… I'm so sorry…" England said quietly.

The Italian's expression became full of rage. "I.. don't want your pity, you bastard!" He was too weak from the wound to be able to express his rage at its fullest. England could easy see the pain and fear in his eyes, and wasn't offended. In fact, he understood completely.

"Spain, let's give him a little time alone… You know, to rest, and heal…" England said quietly. Spain blinked, but nodded and left the room with England.

It was peacefully quiet to Switzerland and Liechtenstein as they ate their lunch. That silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. The Swiss paused and looked at the little girl across the table before standing up and walking to the door. His exprssion turned to a glare when he saw the tall Russian smiling down at him on the other side of the door. His hand instinctively hovered over the pistol that rested in a belt around his waist.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"I came to ask for your help."

"Get off of my property."

"Is that really a way to treat your guest?"

Switzerland quickly pulled out his pistol and shot at Russia, who took a step to the side to dodge with ease. Before the Swiss could take another shot, Russia grabbed his wrist and pointed the gun upward to walk past him, his eyes fixed on Liechtenstein.

"Master Canada says you'd be a really useful ally to have in this war.."

"I'm not going to get involved in this!" Russia pulled Switzerland's gun out of the other's hand and started to walk towards the girl.

"What are you doing? Stay away from her!"

Russia grinned as Liechtenstein tried to run away, but was easily caught by the Russian's bulky arms. Switzerland pulled out another gun and held it up to shoot, but Russia turned around and used the little girl as a shield to protect himself. Switzerland's eyes widened in horror, and he lowered his gun slightly. Tears flowed down little Liechtenstein's eyes.

"Big brother…" she whimpered.

"Liechtenstein…!" Switzerland dropped the gun and ran at Russia, but he was easily kicked aside, and the Russian started towards the door. When his back was to Switzerland, the Swiss picked up his gun and pointed it at the kidnapper, but Russia slung Liechtenstein over his shoulder to protect his back as well. Liechtenstein desperately tried to squirm out of his grip and reach out for her Brother's hand.

"Big Brother…! Big brother!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears still flowing down her face.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland shouted back. He ran at Russia again and tried to grab the girl's hand, but he was too slow, and Russia turned to slam the door in his face.

"You know where to go if you want her back!" Russia shouted.

Once Switzerland opened the door again, Russia was gone.


	6. Chapter Six: Vengeance

Russia was sitting quietly in the silence of Canada's home when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He hesitated before standing and answering, shocked to see his sisters standing there.

"Ukraine… Belarus…" he started quietly. Ukraine held a hand up to stop him. She looked like she wanted to cry, as usual. But she was in her military uniform, which was rare.

"Brother, I want to get my point across quickly…" she started. "…Come home. Please. You don't belong here. We know you aren't the same person you were during the Cold War, and we don't want it to happen to you again."

"How dare you go to that Canada freak behind my back!" Belarus hissed. "I swear, I'll kill him if he keeps trying to take my Big Brother away from me!"

"Bela, please!" Ukraine shrieked, already near tears. "We're trying not to get dragged into this war, remember? We just want to get Russia out of it!" Belarus sighed and backed down reluctantly. Russia only stared at them indifferently.

"Go home. I know what I'm doing, and I don't need either of you trying to tell me what's best for me," he told them.

"But Brother-"

"Both of you, get off of this property, _now_!" Russia cut Ukraine off with his booming voice. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, too heavily infuenced by war and bloodshed to care about his sisters. Tears filled Ukraine's eyes, and she started to sob. Belarus gently patted her sister's back and said nothing to Russia. She wanted to yell at him for making their older sister cry, but it may make him think she didn't love him.

"Just so you know, this is all your fault," she said quietly before turning away from her brother and leading Ukraine away. Russia continued to stare at them.

_All my fault... _he thought to himself as he watched them leave. _...Huh_

Romano stared up at the ceiling, having been lying down in his bed while recovering for a few weeks now. The memory of his brother being shot down wouldn't stop haunting him. Instead of being his normal loud, obnoxious self, he was quiet and didn't like talking to anyone. He seemed to be always absorbed in his thoughts.

"Romano...?" Spain, who had been watching over the Italian while he was recovering, said quietly as he popped his head inside. "Romano, there's someone here who wants to see you..." Romano's eyes slowly shifted to look at his older brother.

"...Unless it's Veneciano or one of those damn Polars coming here to beg me to kill them, I don't wanna hear it," Romano grumbled.

"Something like that. I'm here to help you kill 'those damn Polars' and get your little brother back," Greece said as he stepped inside without proper invitation.

"England asked him to come here and help you.. He wanted Greece to come train you, because he's not really part of the war," Spain explained.

"I don't want any help," Romano said flatly. "I'm fine on my own."

"Romano, he knows some tricks from his Mother, Ancient Greece, he can probably help you take down Canada..."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Romano shouted. Greece blinked at the Italian, then sat down on the floor.

"I want to help. I don't like this war any more than anyone else here does. I'm not going anywhere," Greece said. Romano glared at him, but reluctantly accepted that the Greek wasn't going to be leaving.

"…Whatever," the Italian sighed. Greece stood back up and walked up to Romano. Despite the Italian's weak struggles and protests, Greece lifted up his shirt to inspect the bandaged wound.

"Give him another week to recover, at the least," he told Spain. "Our training can start after he heals a little more.

"Liechtenstein… I have to help Liechtenstein… But I'm not going to get into this through the Alliance… And there's no way in hell I'm going to the Polar Army…" Switzerland said to himself as his thoughts raced in both panic and rage. There was no way to really help her without breaking his title as neutral, which was his claim to fame and biggest rule.

Then he remembered her tear-filled eyes and her screaming for help, and the fact that he did nearly nothing to help.

Switzerland stood up almost immediately and walked downstairs into his personal armory. He grabbed all the guns and ammo he could with a slightly insane twinge in his eyes. The young man burst outside in a black wife beater and camoflauge pants, a sash of bullets, two pistols on either side of his belt, and a machine gun in hand. Without any further thought, he charged right towards Canada's home.

"Now, don't you look adorable in that little outfit?" Canada asked Liechtenstein, hunched over with a smile on his face to look at the girl who was now dressed in a servant's dress. The girl looked away with a slightly scared expression. The Canadian chuckled.

"Oh, don't be like that… I'm sure your Big Brother will be here to rescue you soon…"

"He vill stop you…" the girl said quietly. Canada only laughed.

"I can't garuntee that." He stood up straight and handed the girl a broom. "Until he does get here, make yourself useful." Liechtenstein looked up at him. For a split second she had an expression of defiance, but it went away just as quickly, and she took the broom and walked off. Canada smiled and watched her walk away.

Not even a minute had passed before the door burst open by the force of a booted foot, and the furious Swiss charged inside. He ran right for Canada with his gun raised, ready to shoot. His eyes were full of flames of pure rage and determination. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. However, he only made it three steps before Russia grabbed his neck and sent him backwards into the ground.

Liechtenstein froze in the hallway and turned around to see her brother being so easily beaten again. Her eyes filled with tears. She was so happy that he had come to save her, but it crushed her to see his heroic actions be in vain.

Switzerland raised his machine gun and shot aimlessly while he was down, but the only bullet that hit was one that grazed Russia's shoulder and drew only a little blood. As a reaction, Russia pinned the gun down on Switzerland's neck.

"Can't have you use such a dangerous toy, ida/i? We should put you in time out." The Russian lifted Switzerland up and held his limbs to keep him from moving, also stripping all weapons and ammo off of him. When he was clean, he was dragged down to the basement. The man squirmed and thrashed in the direction of Liechtenstein, who could only watch in horror. Once Canada left, she followed Russia to the basement.

The silence of the dark basement was broken when Russia stomped down the steps and tossed the Swiss into a cell with a still terrified Italy. America, who's cell was just across, stared in shock and said nothing. Once he was let go and the cell door was closed, Switzerland ran at the steel bars and tried to free himself.

"Vat the hell is this? You let me the hell out, Russian! You can't keep me in here forever, you hear me?" His language started to get more colorful as time went on.

"You and that fucking Canadaian aren't going to get away vith this, you fucking hear me? Huh? Hey, big-nose, I'm fucking talking to you! Get the fuck back here!" he continued to shout. Italy was curled up in the corner, watching Switzerland with tears welling in his eyes.

From the doorway, Liechtenstein watched her big brother with tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes widened as Russia looked back at the cell and grabbed one of her Brother's guns. The girl's expression filled with horror as the Russian pointed the gun at the Swiss.

"You're getting annoying…

There was a loud bang, and Switzerland was immediately silent.

"NO!" Liechtenstein screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran down to the cell, not caring if she was seen. "BROTHER! B-BIG BROTHER!" Russia allowed her to reach inside the cell to check his vitals. Nothing. Not even a pulse. Uncontrollabe tears ran down the girl's face. "SVITZERLAND!" she screamed. But there was no answer. Even America found tears in his eyes for the girl.

Lichtenstein's eyes started to fill with rage. Fury. Vengeance. She stood up and stared at Russia.

"You… You killed him… You killed Svitzerland…" Her entire body was shaking, and she charged into the larger man. "YOU KILLED HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Russia made no effort to fight back. He only let her relieve her fury on him. He also made no effort to stop the girl when she grabbed Switzerland's gun and ran out of the basement, and out of Canada's home. Tears trailed behind the girl as she ran back to her home.

But in the girl's eyes was no longer the childish innocence. She only had one desire now: To avenge, to kill.


End file.
